Gaki no TMNT
by SailorSedna052
Summary: I figured that 5 out 6 hated the new reboot of TMNT, I thought that why not make a funny out of TMNT and Gaki no Tsukai. If it works with them with Irish Drinking Songs, then why not punishment games? cowabunga/booyaksha dudes!
1. Electric Shock Roulette

**To see the game look up Gaki No Tsukai Electric Shock Roulette**

It was New York and people from all over America were going inside a stage similar to those that have funny shows much like AFV. As everyone sat down the lights dimmed and soon 2 people came out, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Everyone was clapping as they waved at their fans.

Eastman: Hello fans!

Everyone:(Cheered)

Eastman: Well I think we have a good crowd today.

Laid: They better cause they're still recovering from Jonathan Liebesman and Michael Bay's shit-hole of a movie.

Eastman: How was I supposed to know it was going to suck?

Laid: Have you seen their movies? None of Liebesman movies had positive reviews. Have you seen his movies on wiki? Haven't seen such low numbers since M. Knight's Last Airbender and Michael Bay's movies are so bad, they're on FX once a month.

Everyone:(laugh)

Eastman: Thanks for laughing cause that's the worst joke he's ever done. Anyway to entertain our fans and to make you laugh we set up a show for you with the real, yes REAL TMNT.

Everyone:(cheered)

Eastman: Yes! No costumes, no drawing, no alien CGI crap!

Everyone:(laugh)

Laird: We got the real TMNT with their master Splinter!

Everyone:(cheered and soon enough Splinter came out his with microphone.)

Eastman: Hey Splinter. Thank you for you and your boys to do this for the fan.

Splinter: It was my pleasure, but we're one man short so I did some phone calls and I manage to get one more…helper and you will see him soon.

Laird: Well I think we had enough introductions let's start the show.(he and Eastman left)

Splinter:(went to the far left where there was a speaker podium and the lights went to him as he read off his cards.)After all the battles, all the trails there are still some left. Tonight, a new battle, 4 turtles one man will start.

Then the curtains went away revealing a big 3 wall room with 100 scattered electric sockets all over, 4 chairs, and 5 people appeared with 2 electrics pads on their shoulders and each had their own tail socket.

Splinter: We have Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and everyone's favorite character from 1990 TMNT film Casey Jones.

Everyone:(cheered for them but mostly for Casey Jones)

Splinter:(Then the light over Splinter went away and it was just the 5.)

Leo:(started by introducing the first game.) First ever! Selector Game: Electric Shock Roulette!

Everyone:(cheered as they heard their theme song short)

Leo: Since we need to make our fans happy again all 5 of us have made our own game ideas but since we can't agree on which goes first we decided to sort them by doing this game. (He then pointed to the halls) Look at this! There's 100 electric sockets.

Mikey: This is awesome!

Casey: Really cool.

Raph: At least we can finally get an answer on why your hair always goofy.

Donnie: What are the rules?

Leo: The rules are: You will have the shocking machine on your shoulders and a plug from it from the start. You insert the plugs in the sockets and if it shocks you, you'll be out of the game or in this case, who ever gets shocked first will by the last game.

Raph: So from winner to 4th looser then 3rd looser, then 2nd and first?

Leo: Right. So if the order goes Casey, me, Mikey, Donnie, then Raph, it'll be that order but backwards.

All:(nodded their heads.)

Donnie: I don't like this…Even with the toy guns with red juice I loose first.

Mickey: It's scary.

Leo: From 100 sockets there will be 4 of them that has electric flowing in them. So there's 1/25 chance of getting hit.

Raph: I talked with the staff, and they said it's for real, and don't do anything stupid with it. Repeatedly, be careful with it!

Everyone:(laugh)

Mikey: It's the Kraangs that had the electric problem.

Casey: Which ones. Comics, 2003 or 2012 version?

Mickey: Anyway, we should be careful.

The boys:(were will laughing.)

Leo: But still, everyone. There's only 4 sockets with electricity and also! We do this until one of us goes out.

Raph: Thus decided which game goes last and which goes first.

Leo:(nodded) One of us has to be out and we keep going until one's left.

Donnie: The order is important for this.

Leo: Splinter already did that for us before we started.

Raph: I just can't think there will be electric flowing on any sockets I choose. (He grew scared.) We're going to be fried depending on how high they're going to shock us.

Splinter:(showed up at his podium again while the 5 were getting ready.) The battle that will happen is shocking socket Russian roulette. From the 100 sockets, electricity will flow in 4, and the game will continue until one of the crew is out. We start with Michelangelo, Casey Jones, Raphael, Leonardo, and finally Donatello. Who will get punished? (He walked away and the game began.)

Mikey:(was standing up look at all the sockets)

Leo: I'm kind of surprised at Splinter's order.

Casey: You thought it was going to be one of the order from the series, or books huh?

Leo: I was honesty.

Raph: That's because you're used to be first in everything. Anyway game start.

Mikey:(looked everywhere.) I'll choose by the one I see first. (He started to cover his eyes)

Donnie: That's a good idea.

Everyone:(laughed.)

Leo: It can't be helped by using too much time! We got 5 games after this!

Mikey: Shut up! I'll play this my way!(Then he decided a number) 23!

Leo: Okay, here goes 23. Insert your plug into the socket.

Raph: You have no idea how nasty that sounds.

All:(laugh)

Raph: Lay off Adult Swim for Christ sake!

Leo:(laugh.)

Raph:(looked back on the wall where it was.) This one looks dangerous to me.

Mikey:(put the plug on the first wall on the left and it was near the top of it on the right. He was on the step latter April got out.) I'll insert it! (Then he walked up to the podium that has a socket for his plug.)

Raph: But if you are out in your first try, you have very bad luck.

Mikey: The chances are 4 out of 100…and 1 out of 25, and that's impossible.

Donnie: Do you want me to get the charts out to show it can?

Casey: Like Leo said, we got 5 games after this. I don't think we can afford multi-intermissions."

All:(laugh)

Mikey: I'll go! I'LL GO! (Then the lights went out and there were the Jaws bass notes. Lights went back on, he put it in, waited) SAFE! (He pulled out the plug and he was shaking as he walked down and everyone cheered.) This is sooo scary! Casey, your turn!

Casey:(stood up, the turtle shifted seats so Mikey can sit.) I don't want to play this game!

Mikey: You've been through worst. You can go now if you want.

Casey: Quiet!

Leo:(was getting board.) Just do this quickly!

Casey:(found one near the bottom on the wall behind him.) Number 58.

Raph: That's a close one!

Casey: There's no gaudiness in the number. The place is also not showed-off.

Donnie: That's because it's in the usual place.

Casey:(he pointed to it.) There won't be anyone who will try to flow it here in this place.

Donnie: That's your opinion.

Everyone:(snickered)

Casey: It's a slumpy number too. OK 58! (As he put it in the other 4 watched.)

Mikey: It looks strange. I think this one is it.

Casey: (plugged it in to the wall)It should be OK!(Got up on the podium) I'll go! (Lights went out and heard the same dun dun music. The lights went on and he plugged it in) Safe! (relaxed in relief and walked up with his plug)

Donnie: Really?!

Raph:(Got up to look around the 3 walls) My turn.

Leo: If he gets out, this is it.

Raph:(got scared as everyone laugh at him) I REALLY don't want that and…this show will be too short and it will be hollow.

Everyone:(Laugh harder)

Raph: This is the worst thing that could happen.

Casey: Really? Compared to the new movie?

Raph: Okay second worst thing.

Everyone:(Laughed more)

Raph: I really don't want that as a TALENT. (looks around) Oh, sheesh! What number should I choose? But I can't stop right here.

Leo: Do this quickly!(Getting impatient)

Mikey:(whispers) He's pretty nervous.

Everyone:(laugh including raph)

Raph:(looking around rapidly) I'm really nervous now…really. (pended down to the wall on the far left and saw a bottom number.) I will go for 4!

Casey: Why 4?

Raph: That's our writer's birthday?

Donnie: Eastman and Laird?

Raph: No the writer of this fanfiction. 3/4/91. Anyway there isn't much good numbers to choose from. If I directly insert me plug into this socket, will it shock me?

Leo: Well, of course it will.

Raph: You just want me to go last!(Plugs the podium plug and went to it ready.)

Mikey: So…he inserted the plug into number 4!

Leo:(Smirks)

Donnie: Shock him!

Raph: This really looks like the jackpot! This is really scary!

Other 4: SHOCK HIM SHOCK HIM!

Raph: I can't believe you did this so quickly!

Mikey: This is so scary!

Raph: I'm going! I'M GOING!(Heard the same music and once the lights went up he plugged his in. Did a goofy face showing he's safe. Unplug his went to the others)

Leo:(got up to look around for his slot) This is those kind of things that make you do at least one time.

Other 4:(groans)

Raph: You have bad luck if you get shocked in the first try. (Laughs)

Leo: The result will be the same for any socket I choose…(Looked at the walls and went to the left one) Number 27!

Other 4:(Looked)

Donnie: I feel the electricity running there. That one is definitely shocked! I'm sure!

Raph:(was excited) Shock him! SHOCK HIM! Shock him so much so he can't so the punishment game.

Leo:(went to the podium and was ready) Wha?

Everyone:(laugh)

Leo: That ain't good.

Everyone:(continues to laugh)

Leo: You guys should be mature enough to be able to control the strength of the electricity(points to the staff) I'M GOING!(music went on and he plugs it in) Safe!(Smirked at the guys as he took off the plug)

Donnie:(looked around the wall) I think the jackpot is all together at one spot. That's why I think this is not the one. The one at the corner. (He chosen 56, the plug in the middle wall) YEAH!

Everyone:(laugh at his reaction)

Donnie:(Plugged the podium plug on the wall) READY!(Puts his in)SAFE!

Raph:Crap!

Turtles & Casey: (Continued the game to round 5)

Splinter: After that, they chose the sockets just by their intuition. Even though this is just a start, it was filled with a tense atmosphere in the room. And there went the 5th round.

Mikey: (Pointed to a socket on the left middle) That one is 4 line sockets (Pointed to the 4 right next to each other 19, 20, 21, 22)

Raph: Go, go! Plug all at once!

Mikey: Should I ply all at once?

Leo: Yeah you can try plugging all at once. (Laugha)

Raph: Use the socket that can plug into 4 sockets for 1 socket.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Mikey: That's not about a chance. I'm going to number 21. (Went to it and put the plug in) It's my favorite number.

Donnie: I did not know that 21 is your favorite number.

Mikey: (Went to the stand and was ready) I'M READY! (Music started and then he plugged it in) SAFE! (Took the plug out)

Casey: (Stood up) Let's do this. Let's get done with the next 2 men. Number 13 (Pointed to the same popular wall)

Mikey: Really?

Casey: The first uniform for ice hockey was number 13.

Donnie: Definitely a regular player's number…

Everyone: (Laughs except for Casey)

Leo: But why did you choose this number?

Raph: 13 is the unlucky number…

Casey: (Put the plugs in place and waited) I'M GOING! (Put his in) SAFE!

Raph: (Went up) I'm pissed off right now.

Leo: Not surprised about that.

Everyone: (laughs)

Raph: We all know that Splinter was roughly born on September 8th?

Casey: Really?

Raph: I don't know. He never tells us. 98 is placed in a weirdly high position. (Pointed to the wall on the right at the top) I smell the factiousness in there.

Donnie: But if you choose that one, oppositely…

Raph: Yes, that's what I mean! I think this one is safe!

Leo: Use more voice!

Everyone: (Laugh)

Donnie: (Whispers to Leo) What do you mean?

Leo: He is nervous. He needs more voice.

Raph: I think this one is safe!

Mikey: (Bored) I see…

Donnie: I'm not so sure about that…

Raph: I think the electricity runner won't go up that height. Being lazy… There is also those king of thoughts. (Plugs I the sockets) Oh no…I feel the electricity running down this cord…I felt the shock coming to my hands.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Leo: That means you will certainly go out of the game.

Raph: (chuckles and went to the podium)

Leo: Please make this game finish.

Raph: I smell something really bad going to happen. (Put his hand over the socket) I feel the warm thing coming from the socket.

Everyone: (laughs)

Leo: That's impossible!

Raph: (Laughs) I'M GOING! (Music starts) This is so scary! Asshole! (he puts it in) SAFE!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: (Got his plugs) I hope Splinter won't whip me for that.

Leo: (Stood up)

Donnie: It wasn't the jackpot.

Leo: (Found on in the middle wall) 52! What do you think?

Raph: It looks so dangerous.

Donnie: This one looks strange.

Mikey: (Looks at the camera screen) The picture can tell this one looks dangerous.

Leo: (Put his plugs in and went to the podium) Really?

Donnie: Look, from the audience's view, this picture looks perfect. (Pointing out that the cord looks like it's coming out of Leo's butt.)

Raph: The picture looks perfect for the jackpot!

Leo: You're kidding me!

Raph: You can make this picture into the background of your phone!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Mikey: Oh please, come on…

Leo: (Got his plug ready) I'M GOING! (Music happens again as he plugs it in. Then he smirks) SAFE!

Mickey: The picture looked so good…

Leo: Donnie. It's really okay now.

Donnie: (Looks around) Please wait for a second. I really don't want this. Is it 24 it? (Points to how the sockets are a lined) This one is sandwiched by these 2.

Raph: It looks like a practice for a theater piece.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Donnie: Not 24!

Raph: It's like a Spanish drama.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Mikey: I think he was conscious of that.

Donnie: (Still looks around)

Raph: He is conscious of the stage now.

Everyone: (Still laughing)

Raph: Wow he's using the stage widely!

Everyone: (Couldn't stop laughing)

Raph: You're the only person who acts on stage.

Donnie: (Got the podium plug) I'll pick number 24.

Raph: Why?

Donnie: Because it's in the corner.

The other 4: (Looked)

Raph: I don't understand how that's good…

Donnie: There's only 22 left. (Put his plugs in and was read) I'M GOING! (Plugs it in) SAFE! SAFE! (Went back)

Mikey: (Stood up) You looked like the referee in baseball.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Mikey: You make a referee's pose.

All 5: (Continued until round 10)

Splinter: From the 5th round, no one went out. It is getting dangerous because of the percentage of getting shocked. Who will be the first one to pick the jackpot?

Mickey: (Went up and picked 55) This should be ok! (went to the podium)

Splinter: And there went 10th round. Michelangelo.

Mikey: (Put his in) SAFE!

Splinter: Donatello chose a socket from the 4 lined sockets. Number 20!

Donnie: (Put his in)SAFE!

Splinter: Now Raphael!

Raph: (Was looking around the walls.) If you go by that theory, it will be number 7. Number 7 is for the luckey 7, so I thought everyone would think that it's dangerous. But by thinking out-wittingly, it maybe OK…Also, look at where the number 7 is…(Points to one of the lower sockets) It looks like a normal socket placed in houses.

Everyone: (Agreed but were laughing)

Raph: It's like one used by house. (Got his plugs ready) I'M READY! (Puts his in and fakes getting shocked)

Leo: Just go now; it's my turn.

Raph: (stopped but was snickering)

Everyone: (Laughing)

Donnie: I never seen that kind of reaction when shocked.

Leo: (Looks around for his plug)

Raph: But I don't like how Leo is after me…I hate it. It is like if I take hi punishment before him.

Leo: (Went to a group of 6 sockets. 60 to 65. Only 65 was covered) 62!

Donnie: Ohhh my…You really want to choose that?

Leo: (Puts his pugs in place)

Casey: You really need to be brave to choose that one.

Everyone: JACKPOT!

Leo: I'M GOING! (Puts his in.) SAFE! (As he walked away he saw Raph looking at him funny)

Raph: It looks like your pad is floating…

Everyone: (Laughs)

Donnie: Yeah…

All: (Gathered around to make sure it was stay on correctly)

Splinter: The next person, Casey chose the 50th socket. Number 79.

Casey: SAFE!

All: (Beginning of round 11 and 50 sockets left)

Donnie: So we did half…

Mikey: Okay my turn…(Looked around) 36!

Donnie: Wow you're brave!

All: (Saw it was at the very top of the middle wall)

Leo: This should be OK.

Mikey: (Puts his plugs into place) Hmm…I don't know about that…

Raph: It's pretty high up…

All: (Noticed a small flicker)

Raph: Did the electricity power just changed?

Mikey: I saw the light weaken when I inserted the plug…

Donnie: That's dangerous!

Raph: How weak is the studio's electricity?!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Mikey: (Went to the podium) I'M GOING! (Inserted his plug and….he went to the ground shaking and in pain)

Leo: (Holds down the plug)

Mikey: Don't push it! (He managed to get the plug out and went to the ground)

Everyone: (Clapped)

Splinter: The first person to be out is Michelangelo. Meaning his game will be last.

The other 4: (Cheered as they weren't out) YES!

Mikey: (Manages to get off the floor) This is scary! I hate going to be first person to get shocked.

The 4: (Continued until round 20)

Splinter: After Michelangelo was out, the 4 men used their intuition to not get out, and there is only 13 sockets left to be chosen!

The 4: (Took a break to get something to drink)

Splinter: And150 minutes passed since the battle has begun. Who will be the second person to be out?

Casey: (Went up) This is the 20th round! There is only 13 sockets left! 3 out of 13 is the shocking socket!

Raph: I feel that someone will be out soon.

Casey: Um, no one chose the diagonal lined 3 plugs. (looks at the middle wall behind him)

Mikey: Oh those 3?

Casey: And the one between 44 and 46. There's also 2 left on the 6 grouped sockets.

Donnie: This is scary!

Casey: The one that no one didn't touch yet! The diagonal 3! More over I will be choosing the middle one! Number 49! (Went to the podium) I'M GOING! (Music starts and…) SAFE!

Mikey: There's 12 left now!

Donnie: 12?

Leo: Oh please just choose the shocking one…

Raph: If we go up to here, I would want to go up to 1 digit. Let's go with 72! (Plugged his plugs in) 72! Everyone's idol! Our dream 72!

Leo: Yeah with the shit-fest like the moving keep coming out, we might not make to 72.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: I'M GOING!(Puts his in)SAFE!

Leo: (Got up and looked around) I want to go up to 1 digit. (Went to the left wall) 16! (Puts in a plug and went to the podium) If I get choose the right one, please, please just go out. I'M GOING! (puts his in) SAFE!

Raph: He's lying!

Leo: (Got off) Yes!

Mikey: 10 sockets left!

Donnie: (Got up and went to a plug) 47!

Leo: That one is pretty dangerous…

Donnie: (Went to the podium) No, there's definitely one there! (Points to another socket)

Raph: There's another one in the 6 grouped sockets!

Donnie: And I think 45 is also the one. I'M GOING! (Music starts and…He went to the ground)

Leo: (Held in the plug like before)

Donnie: Stop that! Stop that!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Splinter: Donatello is out when there was only 10 sockets left!

Donnie: This is so scary!

Mikey: Yeah I fell you.

Casey: (Got up) You went out in 47 right? I'll do 53. I think there won't be 2 shocking sockets near each other. (Put in the plug) I'm begging you! If I come up to here, please let me run away!

Raph: It is familiar to me.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: What is this feeling? It's like the old person in part-time job.

Everyone including Casey: (Laughs)

Raph: the one that used to the job now.

Everyone: (Continues to laugh)

Leo: He's nearly a full-time employee.

Raph: Soon to become a fill-time employee!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Casey: I'M GOING! (Music started and as soon as he put in the plug…He jumped and went down)

All: (Gathered all around him)

Splinter: Casey is chosen to be the 3rd one to do his game.

Raph: Now's there's 3 people and from last to first is Mickey, Donnie, and Casey.

Mickey, Donnie, and Casey: (Stood on the side groaning)

Donnie: This will be fun! Raph vs Leo. Who else thought that was going to happened?

Leo: I don't like this now! I don't want to continue anymore.

Splinter: There is only 2 turtles left. Who will play his game first?

Mikey: 5, 8, 9, 17, 29, 45, 63, and 64 are left.

Raph: (Looks around for a socket) I will be going for the 6 grouped socket! I'm scared of the single ones now. I'm going for 64! (Puts his in) I can't believe this would happen! (Went to the podium)

Leo: (Chuckles)

Raph: I'M GOING! (The music started and as soon as he put in the plug he went down) OHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!

All: (Gathered around)

Raph: TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!

Leo: (Got it out) YEAHHHHH! I'VE DONE IT!

Mikey: Amazing!

Splinter: Now the game is done we have our order. First Leonardo, Raphael, Casey Jones, Donatello, then finally Mickelangelo.

Leo: THANK YOU!

Other 4: (Were on the ground moaning)

Leo: Hey to make you guys happy the game I picked is…Make it yourself PIZZA!

Eveyone: (Cheered)

Leo: Turn in later for the episode (Saw his comrades weren't so hot) Aaassss soon as these guys stop sizzling.


	2. Leo: Absolutely Tasty Pizza

**Go to the profile to look up Absolutely Taste Pizza. Also I know about the colors of the subtitles for Donnie and Casey are off, but every so often they change the colors. So just follow along the best you can.**

Audience: (Arrived at the studio and saw that the stage was different. The walls were gone and instead was a kitchen)

Eastman & Laird: (Came out onto the stage)

Crowd: (Cheer and clapped)

Eastman: Hello everyone!

Laird: Now last time we were here the 5 were basically doing shock therapy to see who goes first.

Eastman: And from what we got is Leo, Raph, Casey, Donnie, and Mikey.

Laird: Not only that but we're getting 2 specials too. Though Splinter told me to be VERY worried about his.

Eastman: I'm sure it's nothing.

Crowd: YOU'LL BE SORRY!

Laird: (Waved them off) Anyway, let's get ready for game 1!

Crowd: (Cheered as the 2 left and the 5 came out with aprons on.)

Leo: First Annual Gaki no TMNT Cook Off! Absolutely Tasty Pizza!

Everyone: (Cheered and clapped)

Donnie: You just BARELY made through the introduction.

Raph: Maybe Leo needs shock therapy.

Everyone: (Laugh)

Casey: If he keeps stuttering he might need it.

Mikey: Luckily we got one ready for him.

Leo: (Playfully shoves him) This is actually our very first cooking game we've ever did.

Raph: Yes, it is.

Leo: Well for the rules of this game, each of us picked 2 recipes to make the perfect pizza.

Raph: How well do you think you think we know pizza?

Casey: I'm very confidant seeing we eat it almost every night.

Leo: Well since my game won here's the order of this one: Casey, Mikey, Donnie, me, then Raph.

Raph: And believe it or not I don't mind being last.

Mikey: Why's that?

Raph: (smirks) You'll see.

Leo: Well let's get started.

Splinter: First up is Casey. What are his choice of toppings?

Casey: (got his small table of hidden items) Here are my first items. (took the small towel off the item)

Raph: (Laughs)

Donnie: What are they?

Leo: What's this?

Casey: Since Splinter came from Japan why not use, Japanese Sake, Sake lees, Shriokara, which you already know is salt-cured fish guts, and cheese.

Mikey: I don't know about this…

Raph: It's amazing that you chose to combine these ingredients since each can be difficult to eat on it's own.

Casey: Don't knock it until you try it.

Leo: I'm starting to get worried about you. You got sake, which beer, sake lees, which is more beer, and you're adding fish guts and cheese. Are you an addict?

Everyone: (Laughed)

Raph: You're serious about this.

Casey: (Put the ingredients on the pizza)

Donnie: Never really heard of Sake Lees and Splinter doesn't drink. How is he going to like this?

Raph: I don't think you can cook them since they're already good raw.

Leo: I think you've got enough on there. You're going to make the pizza drunk.

Mikey: (Laughs)

Casey: (Put the rest together on the pizza) Alright. Time for pizza number 2. (Reveal the next one) We got, mochi ice cream, strawberry and cheese.

Donnie: Again.

Casey: Yes again. This time, this pizza is for kids.

Raph: I can see that though you're killing it with the cheese.

Casey: You can't have pizza without it. (Starts putting it together)

Splinter: Next is Michelangelo. What are his ingredients?

Mikey: I decided to use "High-End" ingredients. I wanted to give these a try. Here they are. (Reveal one) Blowfish, ponzu, grated daikon, and cheese.

Raph: That's a one bold idea.

Mikey: Blowfish pizza. I came up with this idea.

Leo: You're an idiot.

Mikey: At least give it a try. (Starts to putting it together) Besides, why not try something original then the typical.

Casey: He's got a point there.

Mikey: Now for my next pizza (Reveal it) Mints. Tik-taks actually.

Raph: Now you're really an idiot.

Mikey: Well why not make a pizza for girls since April always complain about bad breathe?(Puts it together)

Leo: I don't know about that…

Splinter: Next is Donatello. What are his?

Leo: Donnie, let's see what you got.

Donnie: (Revealed his first one) We got noodles, cucumber, egg, ham, and tomato, and the last one of course is cheese.

Raph: Why aren't you taking this seriously? I told you we're all taking this very seriously.

Donnie: Please I'm totally serious about this. I'm going to pout all of this on the down and out the rest in sections to get different opinions on which tastes better.

Raph: For once I'm eating my own words. Though I don't want the one with the egg. I can already taste the black.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Donnie: Now, here's my next one. (Reveals it) Cotton candy.

Everyone: (Laughs harder)

Raph: I'm still right.

Casey: Why this?

Donnie: Well, like earlier, why not make one for kids? Something sweet, something original, a snack kids can have at fairs.

Mikey: I can see that idea.

Donnie: (Puts it right on the dough and put a small handful of cheese right on top of it.) I can already see the kids begging their parents to make it and the parents working hard to handle the sugar rush.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Splinter: Next is Leonardo. What are his 2?

Leo: I'm using more common stuff. Any family can do this. Unlike the blowfish over there.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Leo: (Reveals his first one) We got beet, cabbage, green onion, tofu, almost everything, then egg, and cheese.

Casey: Trying to re-invent a classic?

Raph: not a bad choice.

Leo: (Puts it together) So I'm just gonna go ahead and…put it together.

Donnie: I don't really see a difference with this.

Mikey: That's because most of these came from China, not America.

Leo: And the egg, you can use as dipping sauce too.

Casey: So different taste on something new. Hope the bathrooms are ready.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Leo: (Finishes) Now for my next Pizza (Reveals it) I'm using rice and egg.

All 4: Huh?

Leo: (chuckles) I'm going to mix them together and put them on the pizza. (did that)

Splinter: and Raphael is the last. What is his plan? (Went away)

Raph: Okay, so it's my turn. I'm very confident about my presentation. (revealed his first pizza stuff) Gohan Desuyo.

Leo: What's that?

Raph: Go to to find out. Anyway, I'll be using this plus cheese. I'm positive this will work! You can't go wrong with this!

Leo: It's quite simple too.

Raph: (Puts it together then went to the next one) Now this could come as a surprise but…(reveals it to be a pig's face skin)

Other 4: (backed away scared)

Leo: What the hell is this?

Donnie: What the hell?

Raph: This is the skin of a pig's head. Yes, I thought, "Why not go with an Okinawa theme?" There's never been an Okinawa Pizza before.

Casey: And I think I know why.

Mikey: I really don't like this.

Donnie: I won't want to slice this pizza.

Raph: (Picks it up and put it on the pizza do and put the soy sauce on the pig and put some toppings on it.)

Casey: It looks like a clock.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: Now I have one more. And this is a really special ingredient.

Other 4: (Nodded)

Raph: Since I got land why not sea? (Went to a separate table and removed the towel and it revealed to be a big tuna head)

Donnie: Now how are you going to cook that?!

Leo: Not cook it but how do you slice that?!

Raph: Well I'm planning to bake it on the pizza doe and see what happens.

Leo: Can we get to the eating please?!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Splinter: Everyone presented their ideas, and now it's time to bake them. First up is Casey's Sake and Shiokara Pizza.

Casey: (Went to the small oven to get it out)

Raph: Wow, that looks delicious.

Donnie: It looks good!

Casey: (Puts it on the table and started to slice it and gave everyone a piece.)

Leo: I'm not a fan of the smell.

Mikey: Leo, you're not into the Shiokara smell?

Raph: (Smelled it) This is…pretty good so far!

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Raph: Delicious!

Leo: I'm not into this.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: We're opposites alright.

Casey: No, this is good, really!

Raph: This is delicious!

Leo: Everyone has different taste buds right? I'm giving you a…0 for this.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Casey: Are you serious?

Raph: I'm giving it…7.

Mikey: Then I'm giving it a…5.

Donnie: This is pretty good but, the flavor can be overpowering.

Raph: I agree. You can't eat a whole lot of this.

Mikey: The first bite is great but, it gets a bit touch after that.

Raph: That flavor can be too much.

Splinter: Highly anticipated but receives a mere 5 points. Casey's next pizza is Yukimi Mochi Ice Cream Pizza.

Casey: (Got the next one out)

Raph: It sure smells good.

Mikey: The strawberry compliments it well.

Leo: The mochi is still there.

Casey: (Puts it on the table and made slices for everyone)

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Donnie: Delicious! This is great!

Raph: How can this be?

Leo: Tasty, isn't it?

Mikey: Delicious!

Raph: This recipe is something anyone could do. You can make this at home.

Donnie: Kids would love it too.

Raph: Yeah, they'll love this.

Casey: I agree.

Mikey: Girls would be really into this.

Splinter: Upon rave reviews, it received 8 points making the total of 13 points. Gourmet toppings is the selling point of Michelangelo's Blowfish Pizza.

Mikey: (got his out and put it on the table)

Raph: Not bad looking at all.

Mikey: Will you look at this?

Leo: Looks like any other pizza.

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Raph: What do you think?

Leo: What am I tasting?

Casey: There's really no flavor.

Raph: I can't pinpoint it. This is the worst way to serve blowfish.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: This isn't pretty.

Leo: There's no kick to this.

Raph: None at all. Then you should have just left the blowfish poison.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Splinter: Despite the expensive ingredients, it only received 3 points. Next up is the unpredictable Tik-Tak pizza.

Mikey: (Got it out and brought to the table and sliced it)

Raph: What's that smell?

Mikey: This looks good.

Raph: Yea, I can smell it.

Mikey: So far, it's looks perfect. You've seen pizza like this before right?

Donnie: I can still see some of the tik-tak mints.

Raph: (Put his face close to it but then back away) Put your face closer to it. I just felt a minty breeze on my face.

Others: (did the same but then backed away)

Casey: What the hell is that?

Raph: It's cools my face!

Casey: It almost feels cold.

Raph: It chilled my face!

Donnie: So the tik-tak mints can melt. Wow it really does cool off my face. Very refreshing.

Raph: This could cure your sinus issues.

Leo: Are we ready to do this?

Everyone: (Took a bite and then started to regret it since they couldn't even swallow it or even chew it. They started to groan in disgusting.)

Mikey: By the way, how would you score it?

Raph: We almost puked our guts out and you want us to score it?! This is outside the realm of points.

Donnie: This deserves a skull and cross bones!

Splinter: Just as expected, mint doesn't go with Pizza. It received the cross-bones. He only gets 3 points. Expectations are low, but how will Donatello's dish really taste?

Donnie: (Went to the small oven) I guess anything is possible.

Raph: Miracle?

Donnie: (Brought it out of the oven and went to the table and started to slice it.

Leo: It didn't change at all. Looks fake.

Casey: Like a store display.

Raph: It's interesting.

Donnie: It looks like a restaurant display item.

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Raph: May I?

Donnie: Go ahead.

Raph: I got the ham piece and this isn't bad at all.

Mikey: I have one thing to say too. I got the egg piece and it's pretty good.

Leo: May I say that my piece is pretty good too.

Casey: I got the tomato piece and it's perfect.

Donnie: See? This is really delicious.

Casey: Not bad at all.

Leo: The soba broth missed will with the pizza.

Raph: It's a great combination.

Donnie: What's my score then?

Raph: 7?

All 3: 7.

Splinter: Despite the bad first impression, it received a surprising 7 points. Next up is his Cotton Candy Pizza.

Donnie: (opened the oven and was in shocked) Nothing is left! It's gone!

Leo: Serious?

Donnie: (pulled it out and put it on the table to slice it) See?

Leo: You're right. It melted nicely.

Mikey: It does look tasty.

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Leo: Man, this is over the top sweet.

Raph: This is come serious business.

Donnie: Really…there are crunchy pieces of sugar, too.

Raph: It's hard on my teeth.

Splinter: The crystallized sugar wasn't a hit, and it received 2 point. Bring the total of 9 points.

Leo: I'm shooting for a back-to-back victory with this. (Got up and went to get his first pizza) Don't forget your dipping bowls for the egg.

Mikey: I don't know who I feel about this…

Leo: Beat the egg to your liking. The way you usually like it. (Opened it) First let me take a look. (Saw it smiled and brought it out to the table.)

Donnie: I have to admit it looks awful.

Raph: If I was served this at a restaurant, I would demand to see the manager for sure.

Leo: (Starts slicing it)

Donnie: Look at the meat.

Leo: I'll put some meat on all of your slices.

Donnie: I can definitely smell the Sukiyahi Nabe.

Casey: It smells just like it too.

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Leo: (had one bite and put his piece down)

Raph: I knew that was going to happened.

Raph & Mikey: Delicious.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Donnie & Casey: Delicious.

Raph: I would score this as 9.

Splinter: With the help of the raw egg, it receives 9 points. Leonardo confidently presents his second entry: Egg Rice Pizza.

Leo: (got it out and put it on the table and sliced it.) Here it is!

Donnie: Looks familiar.

Raph: Like the other ones huh?

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Raph: (Started to laugh) I see…I have to say…This is very similar to the Blowfish Pizza.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Raph: They belong in the same food group.

Splinter: Despite his confidence, Leonardo receives only 3 points making his total 12. Next up is Raphael's promising Gohan Desuyo Pizza.

Raph: (got his out of the oven and put it on the table to slice it.) Please don't pay attention to the it's appearance.

Donnie: It looks pretty burned.

Leo: It's charred.

All 5: Itadakimasu (Starts eating)

Raph: Delicious.

Donnie: Very tasty.

Casey: Good.

Mikey: Delicious.

Raph: The saltiness is perfect.

Donnie: this is incredibly good.

Leo: It brings out the best of Gohan Desuyo.

Donnie: I feel this deserves a perfect score since it should be sold in stores.

Raph: A perfect 10

Casey: I agree.

Raph: Let me say the Sukiyaki was good but think about how much it cost to make it.

Casey: You're right about that.

Raph: In this economy, you don't have to spend much at all. It costs about .18 to .28 cents per piece.

Donnie: You might have done it. Thought I don't say cents. I would say maybe $3 a piece.

Raph: You can have this every day. And save money for Mom's salon expense.

Leo: Like money for the perm?

Everyone: (Laughs)

Splinter: It received a unanimous 10 points. Here's Raphael's Okinawa inspired entry. Pig Face pizza.

Raph: (Pulled it out)Well I think those 10 points are the only ones I'm going to get.(Puts it on the table.)

Leo: Why point it at me?

Mikey: It didn't change it at all.

Donnie: Now this is the first for me.

Casey: Even I wouldn't eat that.

Raph: Since this is a fail I'll bring out my tuna head.

Delivery boy: (brought out a tall box and left)

Raph: Let's see if this works. (opens the bos=x and showed it to everyone.) No change what so ever.

All 5: Thank you very much! (all bowed to it)

Everyone: (Laughs really hard)

Mikey: So the winner of this game is, Casey Jones with 13 points!

Everyone: (clapped)

Donnie: As reward, you guys get to have a sample of the winning pizzas he made.

Leo: So since my game is done what's yours Raph?

Raph: Dice Batsu Game!

All 5: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	3. Raph: Dice Batsu Game

**I was planning to do 24 hour tag but after looking back it'll be too long to write AND it looks like something Raph wouldn't do so I changed it. I hope you guys enjoy this game instead.**

Crowd: (was waiting for the next game. They got samples of the best pizza the turtles made. Then they saw Eastman and Laird coming and cheered for them)

Laird: Hey guys! New game today.

Eastman: This time it's Raph's turns and I honestly can't wait for the one to start.

Laird: Let's get out of here so it can.

Eastman & Laird: (Left)

Everyone: (Saw the curtain up and all 5 were there with a big 6 sided dice and an extra player, a foot ninja.)

Raph: DICE REACTION BATSU GAME!

Everyone: (Cheered and clapped)

Raph: This is simple. Just throw the dice and whoever name lands facing up, will get a punishment.

Other 5: (Nodded)

Raph: As you may know, we've been getting a lot of complaints about us doing things like this lately.

Donnie: Particularly when you told Splinter what this game is.

Raph: Well anyway since this is a 6-sided dice we got help from 1 Foot ninja.

Mikey: We should thank Kurai for that since she gives us extra incase any of our games involves more then 1. In fact for mine I might asked for 2 more.

Leo: Let's take a look at the 1st punishment. Here it is.

All 6: (Looked to the left where a big sign was. Saw the first one appear and it says Thigh Kick.)

Casey: I hate it!

Donnie: No kidding!

Raph: I really hate it. I've been kicked there before. Let me throw the dice. (Got the dice)

Everyone: (Saw the dice up in the air and it landed on MIKEY.)

Mikey: (Went to his knees) Give me a break!

Other 5: (Cheered)

Mikey: Are you serious?

Leo: Mikey, get your punishment!

Mikey: (Went to the middle of the stage and saw a boxer come out)

Raph: It's going to hurt!

Boxer: (Went to Mikey and kicked him)

Mikey: (Went to the ground holding his shell)

Crowd: (Clapped)

Raph: That has to hurt!

Leo: Can this be shown on Youtube? Anyway, why do we have to do this?

Mikey: (Got up and joined the others)

Raph: Next?

Everyone: (Turned to the sign and saw Tabasco Pasta)

Leo: Mikey, you throw it.

Mikey: (Got the dice and threw it up to the air.)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Donnie)

Donnie: (Groans)

Other 5: (Cheers)

Casey: (Brought out a table with a plate of pasta and Mikey and Leo dump Tabasco all over it.)

Donnie: (sat down and looked at the plate in discuss.)

Leo: Donnie, get your punishments!

Donnie: Here I go. (Started to eat it. As soon as it touched his tongue he spits it out and used his napkin to wipe his tongue.)

Mikey: Can't eat that right?

Boys: (Held Donnie's head)

Leo: (Got a good chunk of pasta ready to put it in Donnie's mouth.) What are you doing? Open your mouth. (Puts it in his mouth)

Donnie: (Tries to eat it but then he spits it out) NEXT ONE PLEASE?!

Leo: Alright alright. Let's look at the board.

Everyone: (Turned to the board and it says, Ass/shell Cotton.)

Raph: This really burns ass hair.

Leo: Let's go!

Donnie: (Got the dice)

Everyone: (Saw the dice up and in the air and it landed on Raph)

Raph: (Groans) I shouldn't have said anything.

Foot Ninja: (Brought a mat down)

Raph: (Lays on his stomic)

Other 5: (Got his fighting equipment off of his shell)

Casey: Let's do it on his leg joint.

Mikey: Good idea. (Put a ball of cotton on the back of his leg and set it on fire)

Raph: (Stood up and was jumping up and down holding his leg.)

Other 5: (Were laughing)

Crowd: (were in shocked that they can so that)

Raph: Hot!

Leo: Well the next punishment is…

Everyone: (Looked at the board and saw Champagne Cork Ass Catching.)

Leo: Where are you getting these from Raph?

Raph: Gaki No Tsukai. (Go the dice and tossed it)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Raph again)

Raph: No no no! No way!

Other 5: (Clapped and cheered)

Leo: It'll be easier if we do it on the shell.

Mikey: (Got the bottle and started to shake it)

Raph: I'm so scared.

Maikey: (Aimed it at the other leg and the cork it's it)

Raph: (Did the same as before but was holding the other leg) What the hell?

Other 5: (Laugh)

Raph: (Put his leg down)

Everyone: (Looked at it.)

Leo: That's a big bruise you got Raph.

Casey: (taps it)

Raph: Don't do that. It hurts enough as it is. (Got the dice)

Leo: The next punish is…

Everyone: (Saw the board and saw Kiss)

All 5: Kiss?

Raph: We shall see. (Tossed it in the air)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Casey)

Casey: Hey if it's from April then this is the best punishment ever.

Leo: Okay punishment for Casey.

Everyone: (Saw a 800 pound fan-girl come out and was walking to Casey)

Mikey: It's not April.

Lady: (Grabbed Casey and gave him a big smooch on Casey's lips for about 5 minutes. Then she let go and then left)

Casey: (Wiped his lips and nearly puked)

Everyone: (Laughed)

Casey: I want to go home!

Leo: (Calmed down) The next punishment is…

Everyone: (Saw the board says Nose hanger)

Raph: Ooo this is going to be good.

Casey: (Tossed the dice)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Raph)

Raph: CRAP! I'M BEING BETRAYED BY MY OWN GAME!

Ninja: (Gave Raph a helmet with 2 hooks)

Raph: (Put it on and put the hooks on his nose holes.) This hurts. (The hooks are connected to a basket they went to his back)

Other 5: (puts water bottles in it)

Leo: One. (Puts one in)

Mikey: Two (Puts in one)

Donnie: Three(Puts one in)

Casey: Four(Put one in)

Ninja: Five (Did the same)

Leo: Six

Raph: It hurts! It hurts!

Donnie: Seven.

Raph: Take them out! My nose is going to rip!

Casey: Are you okay?

Raph: It rip! It's ripping!

Leo: Alright big baby. (Takes the basket away)

Raph: (Took the hook out of his nose) Ow! (Holds his nose)

Everyone: (Laughing)

Donnie: All of a sudden, he became quiet.

Leo: (Lauging) Next punishment is…

Everyone: (Looked at the board and saw Giant swing)

Raph: (Tosses the dice)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Casey)

Casey: No!

Everyone: (Saw a strong man come out and went to Casey)

Man: (Grabbed Casey from his legs and started to swing him around in a circle.)

Casey: I think I'm going to be sick!

Man: (Let him go)

Casey: (Landed on a patted floor.)

Mikey: It was so hard.

Casey: LET ME GO HOME!

Mikey: Just face it.

Casey: I've had enough.

Donnie: Come on. Your game is next.

Leo: (Helped him up) Our next punishment is…

Everyone: (Saw SM whipping)

Casey: Here it goes (Tosses the dice)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Raph)

Raph: (Tries to get away but was being held by the other 5)

Leo: Okay Raph!

Everyone: (Saw Kurai in a skirt and in a corset with a whip)

Raph: (Stood in the middle of the stage)

Kurai: (Pushed him to the floor and started to whip him. Then she started to choke him with the whip)

Casey: I think he's liking this.

Everyone: (Laugs)

Raph: I give! I give!

Kurai: (Got off him and left)

Raph: That was some weird S***!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Leo: The final punishment is…

Everyone: (Looked at the board and saw Chinko Machine)

Donnie: Now I'm not scared. Casey and Foot should.

Casey: That's because your shells cover your junk.

Raph: Well let's see what we got(Tosses the dice)

Everyone: (Saw it landed on Leo)

Raph: FINALLY HE HAS ONE!

Leo: But how is that going to work?

Everyone: (Saw a small tank coming in and it aimed for Leo)

Donnie: Come on come on!

Everyone: (The tanks fired and it hits Leo's chest shell but the vibrations hits his lower half and he went down hard)

Leo: (Went down and held his stomach)

Everyone: (Laughed)

Leo: (Got up) Now that hurts!

Casey: Wait our volunteer didn't get punished.

Ninja: (Got scared)

Raph: (Helped Leo up) How about we recreate them on him?

Donnie: Good idea but first, Casey what's your game?

Casey: Wall of Boxes!

Mikey: Let's get him!

All 5: (Started to chase the ninja to get him)

Crowd: (Clapped)


	4. Casey: Wall of Boxes

**3 down more to go. Here is Casey Jones' game. Please enjoy and don't try this at home.**

Eastman & Laird: (Came out and waved as the crowd cheered)

Eastman: Hey guys! So I bet you are wondering where are our friends. Well you'll see them soon.

Laird: But first here's our host for this game Casey Jones.

Casey: (Came out and smiled at all of his fan-girls) Well I'm in charge now so get out of here.

Eastman & Laird: (Left)

Casey: Well let's get started. ROUND 3 WALL OF BOXES! (Made the curtains go away and it showed the 4 turtles on 8X8 wall of boxes. In pattered blue red blue red and on top of them are in order Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey)

Crowd: (Was in awe and clapped their hands)

Turtle: (Had helmets on and a safety harness on them just in case)

Casey: Our teams are Leo & Raph vs Donnie & Mikey. How is it Leo?

Leo: It's super scary.

Raph: I'm not used to shaky boxes!

Casey: Mikey. You look like a priest! You look so calm. Donnie, you should learn from him!

Donnie: Shut up and tell us the rules.

Casey: Alright. Everyone, in front if you is a panel for you to choose from. I got numbers 1-20. Behind each number is a punishment. You will pick a number of you choice. Whatever topic it revealed, it will try and knock down the wall from under you. The last person that survive the punishments will win for their team.

Raph: Is it me or am I getting a flashback from an episode from 2012 with A team and B team.

Donnie: I was about to ask the same thing.

Casey: (Laughs) Alright Leo! You're first.

Leo: Number…2!

Casey: 2!

Everyone: (saw the number panel turned over and it showed 'revenge')

Casey: REVENGE!

Leo: What's that?

Casey: So let's see what is the revenge! (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw a small curtain part and it was April from 2012 version with a knife.)

April: Revenge, here I go! (Ran to Leo's side and barely moved 4 boxes)

Casey: Finished!

Leo: That was lame!

Casey: Donnie! You're turn!

Donnie: Number 7!

Casey: Number 7!

Everyone: (Saw it revealed to be…volleyball)

Casey: Volleyball! (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw a small team with volleyballs come out. The team hit the balls but barely even hit one box)

Casey: Finished! (The team went away) April did more damage that that.

Donnie: I'm still on the wall.

Casey: Raph! You're next!

Raph: Number 4!

Casey: Number 4!

Everyone: (Saw it turn and it said 'tank')

Raph: (grew scared) Crap crap crap! What the hell is that?!

Casey: Tank! (Blows his whistle and it looked like a small ride that a kid would be on but instead of a kid it was a shoulder driving to Raph's side)

Everyone: (Saw him fire the cannon and it blew one box from the third row on the top to shreds.)

Raph: (Saw in awe on the damage)

Casey: (whistled for it to end) If only it was bigger.

Raph: Shut up!

Casey: (Laughs) Mikey your turn!

Mikey: Number 6!

Casey: Number 6!

Everyone: (saw it revealed…priest)

Casey: Priest! (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw Japanese priest with a monk kid with a bell ringer. The 2 went to where Mikey was and hit the wall docking down a box down near the bottom.)

Casey: Finished (blows his whistle) Youre turn Leo.

Leo: number 10!

Casey: Number 10!

Everyone: (Saw the panel turn and it said 'fan club')

Casey: Now this I like (blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw a small fan-club out with horns)

Fan-club: (Stood in a row and started to chant) TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! HEROS IN A HALF-SHELL! TURTLE POWER! (Throws streams her and it didn't even reach him.

Casey: (Blows his whistle)

Leo: That was pathetic.

Casey: Got bad news though. Those are the only fans of the new TMNT movie.

Raph: The ones from around the world?!

Casey: (Nodded) Donnie! Your turn!

Donnie: Number 20!

Casey: Number 20!

Everyone: (Saw the panel turn and it said 'Roller Game')

Casey: Roller Game (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw 3 rollers riding along and did a whip on the last roller dude and it hits Donnie's wall.)

Donnie: (Falls but manage to stay on one box near the bottom) I won't forgive you! I'm not out yet!

Raph: BS you're out!

Casey: No he's technically on a box so he can still play. Raph! Pick a number!

Raph: Number 8!

Casey: Number 8!

Everyone: (Saw 'point kick')

Raph: That's point kick?

Casey: Point Kick! (Blows the whistle)

Everyone: (saw a soccer team and a goalie and each has their own soccer ball)

Team: (Kicked the balls and all but 1 didn't do damage)

Raph: I thought it would be worst.

Casey: Finished! Mikey you're turn!

Mikey: Number 1!

Casey: Number 1!

Everyone: (saw it says 'bowling)

Casey: Bowling! (Blows the whistle)

Everyone: (Saw 2 bowlers coming out)

Bowlers: (released their bowling balls and only hit 2 boxes on the bottom. One of them was gone completely)

Casey: (Blowed his whistle) Leo!

Leo: number 16!

Casey: Number 16!

Everyone: (Saw festival)

Casey: Festival!

Everyone: (Saw a team of drummers come out and they started to bang on the boxes. After a short while, Leo's hanging on since it's REALLY close)

Casey: One more hit and you're out. Donnie!

Donnie: Which should I pick?

Leo: PICK ONE ALREADY!

Donnie: Number 17!

Casey: Number 17!

Eveyone: (Saw American Football)

Donnie: (Got scared) I give up!

Casey: FOOTBALL! (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw a football team with a foot ball)

Team: (Ran to the what was left of the wall and while it too him down, it also took down Leo's wall.)

Leo: DAMN IT DONNIE! (Tries to swing to him so he can bet him up)

Raph: (Grew scared cause Donnie was getting a box from his wall.)

Casey: (Got Donnie away and put the box back) That's enough you 2! Raph you're next!

Raph: Number 14!

Casey: Number 14!

Everyone: (Saw and it showed Whip)

Raph: (looked at it in confusion)

Casey: Whip! (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw an electric whip and as it went to where Raph was, it was an epic fail)

Raph: (Pointed at it as it went away) That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen.

Casey: Believe I didn't plan it like that. Mikey!

Mikey: Number 13!

Casey: Number 13!

Everyone: (Saw it turned and it said 'Dosukoi'. Meaning sumo wrestlers.)

Mikey: I'm screwed!

Casey: Dosukoi! (Blew his whistle and about 8 of them came out)

Sumos: (Went straight for the wall and it went down making Raph the winner)

Crowd: (Cheered)

Raph: YES!

Donnie & Mikey: (Took some of the boxes away making Raph's wall fall)

Raph: (Went down) DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNN!

Casey: Well that's it for my game stay tune for Donnie's game! What is it?

Donnie: Silent Library!

All 5: SEE YOU LATER!


	5. Donnie: Silently Library

**Welcome to game 4 and I found the perfect Silent Library for this one. I WAS going to use the Gaki no Tsukai version but it looked too long and the Mtv version has at least a goal so it won't be all for nothing then. So enjoy and don't try these at home.**

Crowd: (Was waiting. Then they saw a screen go down and video started. They saw the a host. It was Splinter.)

Splinter: Welcome to Silent Library. I'm your host Splinter and you're view this from Via internet. Don't try these at home.

Crowd: (Clapped)

Splinter: At our table, on the left side we have Leonardo, Michelangelo, and lone Foot Ninja. On the right side we have Raphael, Donatello, and Casey. Each round new punishment. If one is passable they increase the prize money which we're using to fix the damage from Casey's box game.

Casey: (Facepalms)

Splinter: If one challenge isn't, they get nothing and we will tell by the noise meter. First round's $300s. Begin.

Leo: (put the cards in a row of 6)

All 6: (quickly got their own card. Then they flipped the cards and ninja number 1 got the bad card)

Other 5: (chuckles silently)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Fish Music)

All 6: (Looked confused)

Splinter: The contestant must play a harmonica that's stuck in a fish's mouth for 30 seconds.

Ninja 1: (Got up and went to the fish and sat down in front of it. But as soon as he smiled it he made a loud gasp)

Other 5: (Tried to hold their laughter)

Ninja 1: (Got the fish in front of his mouth and started to blow into it)

Other 5: (Tried to keep their laughter down)

Ninja 1: (Got sick and threw up in the trash)

Crowd: (Laughs really hard at what they saw)

Splinter: No tune no money. Fail!

All 6: (Groaned)

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Leo: (Got the bad card)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Eat Cake)

Leo: (groans)

Other 5: (Laughs silently)

Leo: (Was sitting in a chair with a sling-shot around his neck)

Raph: (Was holding 3 cupcakes. He put one in the sling holder and shot it)

Leo: (got hit in the fore-head)

Other 4: (Laughed as quietly as they can)

Donie: (Did the same for number 2)

Leo: (Blew through his nose hard to breath)

Casey: (Did the last one)

Leo: (Actually ate it)

Other 5: (Laughs)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: You were brave, but couldn't contain your laughter. Fail!

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Casey: (Got the bad card)

Other 5: (Laugh silently)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Face Pizza)

Casey: (Stood in the clearing)

Pizza dude: (Came in with 4 or 5 pizzas)

Casey: (opened the top box and white powder blew in his face making him screech)

Other 5: (Laughs)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: You screeched, you loose. Fail!

All 6: (Groans)

Splinter: Round 2. Money go up to $400 a win. Begin!

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Raph: (got the bad card was banging his head on the table)

Other 5: (Laugh nearly loudly)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Pants Sandwich)

Raph: (Stood up and was given big pants)

3 dude: (Brought in a 6 foot sandwhich)

Raph: (Got it and tried his best to stuff it down his pants.)

Other 5: (Were covering their mouths and nearly their noses to stop the laughter.)

Raph: (Was trying not to laugh as his pants were getting dirty. Finally time was up.)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: You missed a foot. Fail!

All 6: (groans)

Raph: (Whispers) How can you with a shell on your back?

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Mikey: (Got the bad card)

Other 5: (Laughs)

Mikey: (Wasn't happy)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Extra Tongue)

Mikey: (turn greener then he already was. Soon he was taken to the clear and sat on a chair with a bib on)

Raph: Got a tool with a tongue stuck on the end to lick Mikey. It vibrates) (Whispers) Wet Willy!

Mikey: (closed his eyes and was grossed out when he felt the tongue on him. Nearly puked.)

Raph: (Stopped)

Mikey: (Got up, got the bib off and went to a bucket just in case)

Other 5: (Laughs)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: You earned. Pass!

Crowd: (Cheers)

All 6: (High five each other)

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Mikey: (Got the bad card)

Others: (Laugh)

Nina: (Pulled the lever and got Castle Jump)

Mikey: (After a while, he was dressed up as a knight and their was a trampoline in front of him and in front of that was a castle made out of legos.)

Others: (Laughs on how stupid he looks like)

Mikey: (runs to the trampoline, jumps it, and did a belly flop on the toy castle)

Other: (Laugh nearly really hard)

Mikey: (Got up and dust the parts off of him)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: You forgot the main rule. Silence! Fail!

All 6: (Groans)

Splinter: Round 3. Money goes up $800. So far $400. Begin!

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Raph: (Got the bad card)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Scared Crow)

All 6: (Confused)

Worker: (Brought in a scare crow)

Raph: (walked up to it and stood next to it)

Leo: (Got the control and pressed the button so it can smack Raph in the face)

Raph: (Stood still)

Other 5: (laughs)

Leo: (Stopped)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: You worked for it. Pass!

Crowd: (Cheered)

All 6: (cheered silently)

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Ninja 1: (Got the bad card)

Other 5: (laughs)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Balled Pedal)

Other 5: (Laugh harder)

Ninja 1: (wasn't happy. He was soon placed on a bicycle machine that shoots tennis balls. He was wearing mask for protection. He starts the bike and one by one he got hit but balls)

Other 5: (Laughs really loudly)

Ninja 1: (stopped when he ran out)

Crowd: (Laughs)

Splinter: Never laugh at someone's pain. Fail!

All 6: (Groans)

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

Casey: (Got the bad card)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Pan Cake Fire)

Other 5: (Laughs)

Casey: (groans. Soon he was in front of a plastic wall and he was wearing goggles, a protection suit and was holding a plate of pancakes.)

Other 5: (Has guns of putter, syrup, bananas, blue-berries, and cream. One by one they fired their guns. Each time they laugh a bit louder.)

Casey: (Tried very hard to stand still and hold the plate and at the same time was getting hurt)

Crowd: (Laughs)

All 6: (Return to their seats after everything was cleaned up)

Splinter: You ruined breakfast for me. Fail!

All 6: (Groans)

Splinter: Final round. Money goes up to $100,100. So far $1,200. Begin!

Leo: (Put the cards in a line of 6)

All 6: (Grabbed a card. Then they flipped them over.)

All but Casey: (Got bad cards)

Casey: (Jumps from his chair cheering)

Other 5: (REALLY scared now)

Ninja 1: (Pulled the lever and got Pedal Pop)

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Miky, and Ninja 1: (Were wearing goggles and was placed on a multi-seat bike.)

Case: (Stands to the side happy)

Splinter: For the final round, all 5 of you will peddle until you're seats explode. Begin!

All 5: (Started to peddle)

Raph: (Lost his seat first after it turned unto the balloon. He landed hard.)

Leo: (was second to loose his seat)

Mikey: (Was third)

Ninja 1: (Lost his)

Donnie: (Was the last but lost his)

All 5: (Got off the bike holding their butts)

Casey: (Was laughing)

Crowd: (was laughing HARDER)

Splinter: You fail. But for the sake of the fan you win the money. We now have $101,200!

Everyone: (Cheered)

Crowd: (Saw the screen went away and saw the 5 come out)

Leo: What's up everybody?!

Crowd: (Cheered)

Raph: I hope you enjoy the show.

Mikey: Man Donnie that was a great game.

Donnie told you. So Mikey you got the last game. What is it?

Mikey: Team Fight Barrel Rolling! Hope you guys don't mind getting wet.

Casey: Until then see ya later!


	6. Mikey: Team Fight Barrel Rolling

**Well 5 games down 3 more to go. Please enjoy. I wanted to do another cooking game like Leo's but then I saw another clip that feels more Mikey then cooking. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Crowd: (Was waiting for the 2 usual host)

Mikey: (Came out) Hey guys!

Crowd: (Cheered)

Mikey: Now I betting you guys are wondering where our usual hosts are. Well the game I have we're going to need them. So here's my game. TEAM FIGHTING BARREL ROLLING!

Everyone: (Saw the curtain went away and on the stage was a ramp that goes down then up to a small hill and then over it was a pool of water. On the ramp was a barrel in place.)

Mikey: Rules are simple. There will be 2 teams and each team has the challenge to do down the ramp and make it safety on the small hill. If they go over they're going to be wet. For first team is Raph, Casey, and Eastman. Team 2 are Leo, Donnie, and Laird. But since we need 4 on a team each has their own one Foot ninja. First round: Single person

Crowd: (Clapped)

Raph: I thought you wanted to do a cooking game?

Mikey: Dude the only good one out there was Pizza and Leo took it. Besides this is WAY better

Casey: I think the tik taks took back their offer when he tried that on pizza.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Mikey: First team is Leo's.

Foot ninja: Start at 400cm. (Got into the barrel)

Leo: Okay go! (Pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and didn't make to the hill. It didn't even to the top of it)

Mikey: Next is Raph's.

Raph: Let our Foot ninja try it. start at 550 cm

Foot Ninja: (Got in)

Raph: Here we go! (pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and it went over into the water)

Ninja: (Got out of the water cause it's cold)

Mikey: So far neither team has won. Next round: 2 people in a barrel if needed! Leo's first!

Leo: We'll start at 650. Donnie can go.

Donnie: You better hope I don't get wet (Went in first)

Leo: Let's go! (Pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and in the pool he went)

Donnie: (Got out and then went after Leo)

Leo: (Ran away from him)

Mikey: (Laughs) Raph's team is next!

Raph: Eastman's turn. We'll start at 350 cm.

Eastman: I think I'm going to be sick.

Raph: (chuckles) It'll be worth it (Pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and didn't make to the top of the hill)

Mikey: FAIL! TIME FOR ROUND 3!

Leo: Laird's turn. This time 400 cm.

Laird: (Went in)

Leo: (Pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and it landed perfectly on the hill)

Mikey: POINT GOES TO TEAM LEO!

Crowd: (Clapped and cheered)

Mikey: Raph's turn.

Raph: Casey?

Casey: Alright alright (Went in)

Raph: At 400 cm. (Pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and it landed perfectly on the hill)

Mikey: TIE FOR ROUND 3!

Crowd: (Cheered)

Mikey: Round 4!

Leo: I'll go this time. Start at 460 cm.

Donnie: (Pulled he lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and it didn't get to the hill)

Mikey: Raph's turn!

Raph: My turn. (went in) Start at 520.

Casey: (Pulls the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and it went over into the water)

Raph: (got out and got out of the pool) Crap that's cold.

Mikey: LEO'S TEAM FOR THE WIN! TIME FOR ROUND 5! Leo!

Leo: Ninja and Donnie at 410.

Both: (Went in)

Leo: Pulled the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and it barley touched the hill)

Raph: Ninja and Casey at 450 cm.

Both: (Went in and held on)

Raph: (pulled on the lever)

Everyone: (Saw the barrel go down the hill and in the pool they went)

Both: (Got out before they drowned)

Mikey: GAME OVER! LEO'S TEAM WINS!

Crowd: (Cheered and clapped)

All of the team-mates: (Had towels on so dry off)

Mikey: Well that's the greastest game I've ever played.

Laird: That's because you did play it.

Everyone: (laughs)

Leo: Well that's not actually the last game.

Mikey: We actually got a surprise for you guys.

Donnie: 2 special games just for you.

Raph: 2 specials. One from Master Splinter.

All 4: And 1 surprise just for you! See ya!


	7. Splinter: Chinko Machine & Thai Kick

**Well the main games are done but we still got 2 more to go. Please enjoy this special from Splinter.**

Crowd: (Calmed down from the last game)

Splinter: (Came out and waved to the cheering) Hello everyone! No I bet you guys are wondering where are our host for this game. Well they are a bit tied up at the moment. And if you wondering if my sons are going to in this one and they aren't cause they're relaxing after their so here's my game BALL-HITTING MACHINE! (Curtain went away and it showed 6 men in their boxers over black boxes with a rod that will hit them in the round tables.)

Angry Joe: Where's the tomatoes so we can throw at them?!

Splinter: Sadly we can't do that or else we will ants. Anyway our game players are: Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, Will Arnett, William Fichtner, Jonathan Liebesman, and lastly the most hated man alive Michael Bay.

Crowd: (Booed at the 6 but mostly at the 4 other then Eastman and Laird)

Splinter: Now I bet you are wondering where is Megan Fox. (Chuckles) Well our good friend April is taking good care of her. (Got a device and made a screen go down and then it showed April having Megan tied up to a tied and big headphones on her ears. She was listening to Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj. Luckily April isn't hearing a thing.) How's it going April?

Megan: MAKE IT STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

April: Oh everything is going great. Right now she's hearing Nicki's Stupid Hoe.

Splinter: Great. Well I'll see you after the first round. (Turn off the screen and made it go up.) Now rules are simple. I'm going to say a topic and you guys have to answer it right. If you get it wrong you'll get hit in the balls.

Other Joe: Do they get punched in the face?!

Splinter: (Laughs) No but we're save that for part 2.

Michael: Come on Splinter. We're didn't ruin anything. We made it better.

Splinter: Tell that to the rat road-kill you call Splinter you made to replace me. Alright. First round: "Names the villains to the 1987 TMNT cartoon other then the main ones'. Meaning no Shredder. Laird you're first.

Laird: Alpha One!

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: General Traag!

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Lieutenant Granitor!

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: Umm… Lord Dregg!

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: HiTech-man!

Splinter: Huh?

Liebesman: What? That's not how you say it? That how you say it.

Splinter: Say the real name.

Liebesman: Real name?

Crowd: (Smirked waiting for him to fail)

Splinter: Yes. That's the wrong name.

Liebesman: (grew scared) HiTech-madam?

Splinter: (Blew his whistle)

Liebesman: (Got hit in the balls and he went to the ground)

Crowd: (Cheered)

Other 5: (Got scared)

Splinter: Does it really hurt?

Leibesman: Yes!

Splinter: YES! Oh it's just HiTech. That's the answer dumbass. Next one: "Name supporting characters from the 2012 version" Monster names or regular names are fine.

Laird: Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brains

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Dr. Victor Falco/The Rat King

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: Fungus Humungous

Splinter: Right (Went to Bay

Bay: Um… Snakeweed/Snake

Crowd: Ahh man!

Splinter: Don't worry. One will slip. (Went to Laird)

Laird: Spider Bytez/Vic

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Pete, the hawk

Splinter: (Blows his whistle)

Eastman: (Got hit in the balls and he went down)

Crowd: (Cheered)

Other 5: (Got more scared)

Splinter: He was a pigeon. We're going to continue the same question to see if the rest of you know the characters.

Laird: Steranko

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Mrs. Campbell

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Newtralizer

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: Justin

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: Spy-Roach

Splinter: Right (Went to Bay)

Bay: Traag

Splinter: Damn it (Went to Laird)

Laird: Parasitica Wasp

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Biotroid

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Squirrelanoids

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: Chrome Dome

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: Irma

Splinter: Right (Went to Bay)

Bay: Ice Cream Kitty

Splinter: Crap (Went to Laird)

Laird: Jack Kurtzman

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Kraathatrogon

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Sir Malachi

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: Pizza Face

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: Anton Zeck

Splinter: Right (Went to Bay)

Bay: Kraang Subprime

Splinter: (went to Laird)

Bay: You're not saying anything?

Splinter: I can't say a certain word since there's kids watching/reading this.

Laird: Ho Chan

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Fugitoid

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Flaming Carrot

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: The Creep

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: Muckman & Joe Eyeball

Splinter: Only one.

Liebesmand: Muchman

Splinter: Right (Went to Bay)

Bay: Joe Eyeball

Splinter: Damn it (Went to Laird)

Liebesmand: Hey you stole that from me.

Splinter: Shut up. Laird?

Laird: (Starts thinking) I can't…

Crowd: (Cheered)

Laird: Dream Beavers!

Splinter: Right. (Went to Eastman)

Eastman: Mondo Gecko

Splinter: Right (Went to Arnett)

Arnett: Napoleon Bonafrog

Splinter: Right (Went to Fichtner)

Fitchner: Casey Jones

Splinter: Right (Went to Liebesman)

Liebesman: April O'Neil (1987 TV series)

Splinter: Give me another one not from 1987.

Liebesman: Taang

Splinter: (Blows whistle)

Liebesmand: (Went to the ground)

Crowd: (Cheered)

Splinter: Alright. Give the guys ice and we'll start part 2.

Hewy: But I was hoping Bay would get hit.

Splinter: Believe me I wish he could. Now while the dudes get ready let's see what's April and Megan are doing. (Presses the button like before and the screen went down. It showed the same potion as before but the song has changed) How's it going?

April: We went from Nicki to Justin.

Splinter: Then the true hell begins. When this round is done you can release her.

April: But I want her to hear Miley Cyrus.

Splinter: Then do a megamix of all 3 so this part. Will you be satisfy with that?

April: (Groans) Alright. Later.

Splinter: (Made the screen went away) Alright. Here's the next game now that our men has recover is THIGH KICK! The rules are simple (Brought out a table with a pirate pop out game) the number of syllables in your word will determine the amount of swords to be inserted into the barrel. If the pirate pops out, you will get punished. And how you might ask? (Blows his whistle)

Everyone: (Saw Sylvester Stallone in his old Rocky clothes but has real boxing cloves on)

Splinter: You'll get kicked in the thigh so hard you'll get a permanent limp. Sadly that's all I'm aloud to do. Wish I could do more but bosses told me if I drew blood I'm finished. So enjoy sitting funny. The first question is an animal! American or Japanese either way.

Laird: Tiger! (Puts in 2 swords and nothing)

Eastman: Rakuda camel (Put's in 3 swords and nothing)

Arnett: Dani-ni-ni-ni tick (Puts in 5 swords and nothing)

Splinter: No cheats or you're getting it anyway. 14 slots left.

Fitchner: Niwatori chicken (Puts in 2 and the head went up. Then he got kicked)

Splinter: I actually love this game more then the first one. (Resets the game) Name a place in Japan.

Liebesman: Tsu (Puts in one sword and nothing)

Bay: Tsukuba (puts in 3 swords and nothing)

Splinter: 20 left.

(Fast forward: Laird chose Baba, but was denied. Then he choose Babacho and was denied so he had to use 5 swords)

Laird: (Put in 5 and nothing)

(Next, Eastman chose "Ushigome, 4 swords)

Eastman: (Put in 4 and nothing)

(Arnett chose Mejiro, 3 swords)

Arnett: (Put in 3 and nothing)

Splinter: 8 left.

Fitchner: Rotsupongi (Puts in 5 swords and nothing)

Splinter: This is getting good. One of you is going to get it.

Liebesman: I'm hoping it's Bay

Bay: Hey. I thought you were my friend.

Liedesman: Hey I made crappy movies but you made my rep worst dude. Okay umm… Gifu (But in 2 and nothing)

Splinter: 1 slot left. (Smirks)

Bay: Now this is no fair. We got to redo this.

Arnett: Fair is fair put in the sword.

Bay: Take them all out and re-slot it and leave that one alone.

Fitchner: Fine sourpuss

Other 5: (Take them out and re-slot them but still nothing.

Splinter: Put the damn sword in.

Bay: (Closed his eyes and put it in and the head popped out)

Sylvester Stallone: (didn't kick him in the thigh, he straight up punch him in the face give him a KO)

Crowd: (CHEERED REALLY LOUDLY)

Splinter: That's what you get for you up coming sequal. Alright. Well that's my special stay tune for the final game and I promise you, you guys will love it. See ya

Splinter & those that weren't hurt from both games: (Waved at the audience.)


	8. Mine: Epic Rap Battles of History

**Well this is the last chapter of my Gaki no TMNT. I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. Maybe by now everyone will be happy that there are some fans and won't have the Bay movie as another branch to the franchise. I know SOME people forgive the concert but no one will forgive the reboot. Well I hope all is well. As for the raps, please thank ERB on youtube for the lyrics only one of the songs I had to change the lyrics a bit.**

Crowd: (Was excited and sad that it was over)

Eastman & Laid: (Came out)

Crowd: (Cheered)

Eastman & Laid: HEY YOU GUYS!

Crowd: (Louder cheer)

Laird: I can't believe after all of this, our fun has to end.

Eastman: It wasn't a total failure. We had shock therapy, cooking, tag, towers, we were at a library, barrels and a special.

Laird: And we're not done yet either. Hey turtles come out here!

Turtles: (Came out and waved at the excited crowd)

Eastman: Now that you guys are here we have one more special for you.

Mikey: Does it involve actors getting hit in the balls again?

Laird: (Tries to hold his laugh) You know me and Eastman were on that panel too.

Raph: Yeah but you 2 deserve it.

Eastman: Well we got planned is something you will like and to help up, we got one of your fans to do it. Here she is Ariel Bandara.

Ariel: (Came in waving and the crowd cheered) Hey dudes. What's up?

Leo: What do you got planned for us?

Ariel: Well while you 4 were having your fun and I finally calmed down from laughing so hard and I decided why not do something really cool and make a time machine.

Donnie: What do you get out?

Ariel: Your namesakes. Everyone welcome the 4 masters. Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello, Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, Raphael!

4 masters: (Came out to the stage in owe)

Leonardo: Tell us again why we are here?

Leo: Yeah what gives?

Ariel: Well this is my special. WHO WANTS TO HEAR A RAP BATTLE!

Crowd: (Cheered REALLY loudly)

Ariel: Alright. Now in front of you there's a device that you can use to vote on who is the winner. You guys ready?

All 8: BRING IT ON!

Ariel: Then let's have our first EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! (Got the dj to started to music as the 8 were ready to rap) Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael vs. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael! BEGIN!

Leonardo: Cowabunga dude, so let's get it one, reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique to kick these 3-toed freaks back under the street.

Donatello: Oooo

Leonardo: I take a turtle and turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to de Vinci. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow. So let me pass the mic to my man Donatello.

Donatello: Hard shell but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group like ninjas like fruit. Oops.

Raphael: Yo Raphael and I came to flow. Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked. I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling.

Michelangelo: Oh Michelangelo and I'm a giant. I made David but I'll slay you like Goliath. I'm a rap God and you can't quite touch me. This battle's your Last Judgment trust me.

Leonardo & Donatello: We drop science.

Raphael & Michelangelo: We got the mathematics.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael: the architects of rebirth are the rap addicts. You beat the Foot, but it won't go well

Donatello: When you catch an Italian

Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael: Boot to the half-shell.

Crowd: (Cheered)

Leo: The wisdom of our master

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey: Splinter

Donnie: Taught us not to rush to violence

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey: Splinter

Raph: But our master

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey: Master Splinter

Mikey: Ain't here dude!

Leo: I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades. Get back in you floppy helicopter fly away.

Mikey: I can bebop and steady rock a mic sucka. I'm a pristine Sinta nun chucka.

Raph: Oh hi I'm a cool but rude guy. Put you back in school with the tip of my 2 sai.

Donnie: Uuh Dona-tell me who you are again dude. Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do.

Donatello: That's because you mutants are too immature.

Leonardo: You wouldn't know GENIUS if it pissed in your sewer.

Raphael: We got the talent.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo: and the minds!

Raphael: and the rhymes so sweet.

Michelangelo: We're like your NES game.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael: Cause we can't be beat.

Leo: Yo go ahead and hate, we'll just skate on by.

Mikey: You guys draw more dicks than New York pride!

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey: We're the TMNT! Drop kicking Italy. Chowing on your tower of pizza!

Leo: Save a slice for me!

Crowd: (Clapped and cheered as the dj turned down the music)

Ariel: Alright now who are the winners.

Everyone: (Turned to the screen where they count the votes. And in the end…)

Ariel: IT'S A TIE!

Everyone: (Cheered)

Ariel: Now I have one more Rap battle. WHO WANTS TO SEE APRIL VS MEGAN?!

Everyone & Artist: (Cheered)

April & Megan: (Came on stage)

Ariel: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! April O' Neil vs. Megan Fox! BEGIN!

Megan: Let me guess you're here to hate? Well you can stand in the autograph line and wait cause I'm all twerk. I got all day to spit harsh words in this bitch maid's face. You're not a ninja girl who do you think you messin with? It's Megan Fox I'm the hottest thing since Kendra bitch! I'm getting lifted on that molly get that party turned up. You're getting lifted on a stake get that body burned up. Had enough? It's my habit when I grab the script I milk it. You could say this rap is like my alter egos cause I killed it.

April: Master forgive me for the words I speak. I know the lessons of your words tell me to turn the other cheek but I'm about to rip Mikaela Banes' tongue through her teeth. Je suis la fille en feu. Call me Katniss Everdeen. When it comes to bad bitches I'm the patron saint but I only get down on my knees when it's time to train. I came to my best friends' aid in their time if need. Cause I'm the maid of Japanese. You're the ugly ass yoki honey. My master taught me what your agent couldn't teach ya. You're highest calling was a role in Transformas. You gotta die from something Megan. Just picture your epitaph. Had the world watching choose to show them all her flat ass.

Megan: Sweat burn. No pun intended. You're a reporter peasant betrayed by those you defended. But when I come under fire I can #handleit. If Yoshi's in your corner, you need better management.

April: Do not take a dead's name in vain you ratchet skank. Your manager's riding you to the achy breaky bank. Be thankful for your talent or lake there of. Don't just rub it on your crotch keep your party in the USA. Vive la France.

Ariel: Who won this one?

Everyone: (Voted for April)

Ariel: (Waved at Megan) Bye Bye (Pulled a lever and Megan was taken away by the krang)

Everyone: (cheered and some started to dance as the music, that changed to Turtle Power from the original movie, and confetti came down on the stage.)

Ariel: I hope you guys enjoyed the games. Take care!

Everyone: COWABUNGA!


End file.
